1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus, in which a recording head installed on a carriage records an image on a sheet, while the carriage is moving.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image recording apparatus, in which a recording head records an image on a sheet while moving along a sheet, has hitherto been known. The recording head is installed on a carriage, and the carriage moves in a main scanning direction which is orthogonal to a direction in which the sheet is transported. While the carriage is moving, the recording head records an image on the sheet. An ink-jet printer can be cited as an example of the image recording apparatus of the abovementioned type.
An image forming apparatus, which includes: a gyro sensor for detecting rotation of the carriage; and a sliding protrusion for suppressing the change in a posture of the carriage by being contacted with a guide piece when the gyro sensor has detected the rotation, can be cited as an example of a heretofore known technology.